


Cradled

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, Mind Control, Timeline What Timeline, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Web Avatar Martin Blackwood, creepy caretaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Jon comes home late one night, hurt. Martin ensures he's all right.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	Cradled

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr prompt “I’m not doing this because I hate you, I do it because I love you" with web!Martin and creepy caretaking. Hope you like this, anon!
> 
> Terms used for Jon's anatomy: cunt, slit, folds.

Jon tries to sneak past him without as much of a hello, and that just won't do.

"Hold on," Martin calls out, freezing Jon to his spot. "Let me take a look at you."

Martin hates doing this to Jon, using his power on him when he knows Jon is terrified by it. But Jon does things behind his back, trying to hide from him, trying to lie, and he will only hurt himself if he keeps doing those things; Martin just _has_ to take over. So he walks up to Jon, grasping him by the shoulders so he can turn him around, dropping a gentle kiss on his forehead before starting to unbutton his coat.

The damage is clear enough once Martin takes Jon's scarf off - fingerprints, deep and angry, around his throat - but there might be more, so Martin keeps going, stripping one piece of clothing after another from Jon until he's down on his knees, lifting Jon's feet out of his shoes one by one while Jon stands shivering before him, bared, vulnerable. He can hear Jon's heart beating fast and while it makes pity swell up inside him, Martin doesn't let it bother him, allowing himself to look Jon over from head to toes, taking in the bruises and the scratches.

"Was it someone you compelled?" Martin asks. He rests his hands down on Jon's narrow hips, clutching them for a second before taking his hands down to Jon's thighs. He strokes them, marveling at the softness of Jon's skin before forcing them open.

"Yes." There is a sharp inhale from Jon as Martin reaches between his legs, running his thumbs over the slit of Jon's cunt. It looks undamaged, untouched, but Martin doesn't have Jon's power to know. Whoever did this tried to strangle Jon; they might have tried something worse. Jon won't tell, so Martin will have to inspect him by hand, make sure that he hasn't been violated.

Martin leans in, pushing his thumbs between Jon's folds so he can spread them open, darting his tongue between them. Clean.

"He just got a little upset afterwards," Jon says, gasping as Martin licks him, searching for flavors of other creatures. He finds none, but he takes his hands up to the backs of Jon's thighs so he can grasp them tight, holding on as he drives his tongue as deep into Jon as he can. He moves it around, feels Jon tighten around it and hears him gasp even sharper, his tremors increasing underneath Martin's hands.

"He didn't fuck me," Jon whispers, hips twitching as Martin wriggles his tongue inside him. Martin glances up, sees the tension in Jon's body, how his eyes glimmer ever so slightly. "I swear he didn't, Martin."

The fact Jon feels the need to reassure Martin makes Martin ache inside, and he strokes Jon's legs to soothe him. He pulls his tongue out, kissing Jon on his folds before standing up. He draws Jon into his arms, knees shaking with relief when Jon rests his head on his shoulder.

"I believe you." Martin twists one hand into Jon's dark hair while cradling the small of his back with the other. "And even if he didn't, it wouldn't be your fault. I'm just worried sick. I will destroy anyone who harms you."

He could take all of this even further. He could just keep Jon trapped in their flat forever, allow him to go to the Institute only and bring him people to compel right to their home, where Martin can properly supervise things. Jon is already bent beneath his hand; Martin just needs to cover him with it entirely, so he's safe forever.

But it matters so much to him that Jon always comes back to him on his own.

"We should draw you a bath." Martin kisses Jon in his hair, stroking the deep dip of his spine. "Get you all clean and relaxed. How does that sound?"

"I'd like that." Jon's smile doesn't quite reach his eyes when he looks up at Martin, but it's all right; the fact he's smiling in the first place is huge progress. But Jon soon frowns, glancing down. "Would you like me to take care of that first?"

Martin blushes deep when he realizes that he has become hard; touching Jon like this always does that for him, seemingly no matter what the circumstances. That makes him feel a little ashamed.

_I don't do this because I hate you. It's because I love you._

"We can think about that later," he says, resting his hands on Jon's naked shoulders. "Let's get you to that bath."

After all, what's best for Jon always comes first.


End file.
